Nabiki Tendo (Dark Titans)
Nabiki Tendo (天道なびき Tendōn Nabiki[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) is the middle daughter of Soun Tendo, making her the younger sister of Kasumi and the older sister of Akane. Her first name comes from the Japanese word ''nabiku, which means "to bend, yield, or sway to." Tendo means "the laws of heaven and nature." Appearance Nabiki has brown chin-length hair that she wears in a bob cut. As the middle sister, she is midway in height between her sisters, which also characterises her personal style. Aside from the Furinkan High School uniform for female students, she tends to wear a tank top and shirt with shorts or sweater and jeans at home. Nabiki has a more extravagant sense of fashion than either Akane or Kasumi, although it is revealed that she also borrows Akane's clothes. History Nabiki, and a number of others were kidnapped by a powerful psychic known as the Headmaster. He was running an academy, whose sole purpose was to train and prepare young people with powers to become dangerous criminals. Initially, Nabiki was being controlled by him, along with Kasumi, Ryouga and the rest. However, she was not content to play second fiddle. Even as the Headmaster plotted to destroy the Titan’s, Nabiki was busily plotting '''his downfall. When all was said and done, Nabiki actually managed to convince a small group of her villainous fellow students to join her, forming the 'Hive Five', as she dubbed them. She set up shop somewhere in Steel City, where Kuno and Ukyou tracked her down and the lot of them have been playing nemesis ever since. Abilities Although Nabiki apparently keeps in shape enough to keep a lean figure despite her considerable love of food, at least some of it through light aerobics, she is one of the few prominent cast members without great superhuman physical power. Nevertheless she occasionally displays her family's trademark giant battle-aura, and has demonstrated mildly superhuman speed and reflexes when barely dodging Ranma's high-speed grabbing while hidden from his sight behind a shrubbery. However, she has been vulnerable to even comparatively minor impacts, and was once knocked out through simply falling and hitting her head to the floor (although she recovered very quickly). She was claimed to have been severely threatened by unexpectedly plummeting from a second floor balcony, although she didn't seem the least bit frightened as she fell. She does possess sufficient striking-power to knock out Kuno through blunt weaponry when taking the latter completely by surprise from behind, so, given all of the above, her father may have provided Nabiki with regular martial arts training earlier in her life, even if she only trains through more regular activities within the span of the manga itself, but she has been stated outright as much less talented than Akane. Like for several other cast members, the mallet qualifies as the frequently demonstrated comedic feature to ´pop forth´ small items seemingly out of thin air (fan nickname: "hammerspace"), but only Happosai, Mousse, and perhaps Kodachi, Ryoga or Genma, have ever used it to more 'extreme'/notable extents. In the manga Nabiki once used ventriloquism to speak through a wooden puppet belonging to a rival swindler, possibly imitating the appropriate voice in the process. Additionally, in the anime her self-control was shown as sufficient to create severe difficulties in reading her mind, and to overwhelm the telepathic child through intense personally selected imagery when she eventually allowed him access. (Tidal-waves of money, or visions of an implied erotic nature) Nabiki's true strength lies in her cool head, iron nerves, high-speed adaptive scheming, efficient practical psychology, utterly convincing master actress skills, seething greed, pride, and spite, leading to a very entrepreneuring spirit, near absolute lack of ethical restraints, and some acquaintance with a multitude of areas such as forgery, worth evaluation, law, investment, and photography. She can efficiently multi-task different actions, steps or minor schemes simultaneously, with several back-ups along the way. However, she also tends to be sloppy, hedonistic, stick to mostly straightforward ideas, and generally plans as she goes along rather than in advance. Near the end of the manga, Nabiki once helped Akane to grow spores from magic mushrooms, which could control age through digestion, but it is left to fan imagination if she continued to cultivate them for herself afterwards. Turning herself youthful again every 10 years is definitely something she would find useful, as would auctioning them off to billionaires. Given the frequent occurrences of useful magical items (handy temporary shapeshifting powders, potential permanent power-up waters, memory-erasing shampoo, magic herbs, a duplicate mirror, another for time-travel, etc), it can be seen as odd that such a greedy, pragmatic, and absolutely ruthless individual would not attempt to hoard a variety for herself, but given the episodic convenience of the series, everything must return mostly to normal by the end of each storyarc. The suit Nabiki had Gizmo create for her is a marvel of technology. Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters